Icelandball
Icy Germanic Viking |capital = Reykjavíkball |affiliation = NATOball Nordicball EFTAball |friends = He also not in smelly EU Swedenball USAball Canadaball Denmarkball Finlandball THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME 1940, but you still kinda suck Faroe Islandsball New Icelandball (son)|enemies = Because of papers UKball (kinda) |likes = Fish, Necropants, Sigur Rós, LazyTown, Stingy, Robbie Rotten, elves and volcanoes and bitcoin are its favorite, the a-ö of Iceland, Inspired by Iceland.|hates = Being associated with anything with ice, circumcision |founded = 930 - Present 1944|onlypredecessor = Icelandic Commonwealthball |predicon = Iceland |intospace = Yes (Bjarni Tryggvason)|food = Ice Cod, Hákarl, Skyr, Hot dog |religion = Lutheranism Atheism Catholic |Gender: Girl |bork = Skyr Skyr, Björk Björk, Net Net, Mine mine mine mine mine Mine mine mine mine mine, Töskur töskur, austur austur, vestur vestur |government = Republic|personality = Icy Warm, Loving |status = WOOHOO, we can into World Cup! Lookings out, Russiaball!}}Icelandball is a Nordic countryball located in the Atlantic ocean. His official language is the only one that contains both Thorn (Þ, þ) and Eth (Ð, ð). His language is also the closest one to Old Norse. Icelandball is generally friendly and does not have many enemies (or friends outside Scandinavia for that matter). But Icelandball has a tendency to spew (or in some cases fart) ash all over Europe, much to other countryballs' annoyance. Icelandball also enjoys its small island nation status. Sometimes it watches Europe's problems from afar, usually with popcorn in hand. It likes to stay alone, and has one of the smallest populations in the world. Icelandball has also has one of the most magical people to ever exist; Stefán Karl Stefánsson (Robbie Rotten), who gave birth to one of the greatest memes in human history. Iceland also birthed another meme, "The Mine Song", where Stingy, a character from Icelandic TV show LazyTown sings about things that are his. Iceland also has Björk, a singer who has won many awards and has been nominated for 14 Grammys. Therefore Iceland is Number One. Icelandball as every other Nordic is very popular and continues to make friends with more and more countryballs, until 2016 when Panamaball came with very scandalous papers and caused it to resign from being a prime minister. However, Icelandball's people are generally very happy. As well as the �� PIIGS, Iceland also suffered greatly in the GFC. However as it is not in EU, it doesn't have to pay Euromonies. Iceland can into smallest World Cup country. It is, by far, the more kind and fan-loving countryball page. History At 9th and 10th centuries, Vikingball came here and settle down in here. At Year 930 AD, Icelandic Commonwealthball was borned. He remained 300 years independent, but killed by Denmark-Norwayball. He became Kingdom of Norwayball son, until 1814. At 1874, he have autonomy finally. At 1914, he independent again, but he must obey Denmarkball. At 1940, Nazi Germanyball killed Denmarkball, he completely independent finally. Aften killed by UKball. Then gave back Denmarkball, Denmarkball gave Icelandball independent again. At today, he became NATO, despite having no standing army, suck and kind country already. Relationships Friends The entire world (we've seen Iceland talking with Walesball, Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball...), especially: *Nordicballs - Brothers! ** Gotlandball - Is relatible ** Swedenball - Buys me stuff ** Norwayball - Also buys me stuff ** Finlandball - Good Vodka ** Greenlandball - Scuicidal Nephew ** Denmarkball - Danadjöflar! ** Faroe Islandsball - Nephew who loves whaling and fishing too * Japanball - Has good hentai * USAball - Visit's alot * Spainball and Portugalball - þau eru mín friends because buy my cod. Neutral * UKball - get away from my fish. * Panamaball - Get those papers away from me because they cost me to resign. But my citizens are happy though so mabye not much of an enemy. Family * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Father * Holy Roman Empireball - Uncle * Denmarkball - Brother ** Faroe Islandsball - Nephew ** Greenlandball - Nephew * Finlandball - Brother ** Estoniaball - Sister-in-law ** Ålandball - Niece ** Kareliaball - Niece * Norwayball - Brother ** Svalbardball - Nephew * Swedenball - Brother ** Thailandball - Sister-in-law * Austriaball - Cousin * Germanyball - Cousin ** Franceball - Cousin-in-law ** EUball - Nephew * Netherlandsball - Cousin ** Belgiumball - Nephew ** Luxembourgball - Nephew * Switzerlandball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin ** Australiaball - Nephew ** Canadaball - Nephew ** New Zealandball - Nephew ** USAball - Nephew Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Y4VQVq1.png Iceland.png 未命名78.jpg Icelandic Pride.png 28bw7iw2298x.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|Iceland can into colony! Immigration problems in Europe.png Cod Wars.png Lonely but Neutral Iceland.png Iceland_good,_Iceland_bad.png 77474 670539876344598 1736554317157068883 o.png Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png|Canada wants to conquer me. Iceland honors the old monarchy.png What is of army?.png Cold and lovin' it.png History of Iceland.png Invasion of Iceland.png 8mFjqQT.png Better safe than Sorry.png The Landlockers.png Iceland has an idea.png Ålanders on the world.png Linguistic Trouble.png Crowded.jpg Sfi9nny.png Nice Place.png Food.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 'fiswOgO.png ZtlikzY.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png OdT9g9o.png ErQuQ4s.png Secret Weapon.png Polluters.png Snowball Fight.jpg Bring the Fridge.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Icelandic Love.png Cant Into Football.png Unacceptable Trade.png Iceland History.png Weak Point.png Links *Facebook page Templates Other languages es:Islandiaball fi:Islantipallo fr:Islandeballe zh:冰岛球 Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:NATO Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Germanic Category:UNball Category:Vikings Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Irrelevant Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Pagan Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Arctic Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Anti-Communist Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Republic Category:Euro removers Category:Icelandball Category:Very High HDI Category:Armenia Haters Category:USA allies Category:Communist Removers Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Red Blue White